gotz_doll_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Non-Articulated Götz Dolls
This article deals with the topic of Non-Articulation in Gotz dolls and baby dolls. But first...let's cover a little about the subject of articulation in general. If you are looking for information on Articulated Dolls, please click here. What is Articulation? Articulation is defined on this wiki as whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a fixed pose. For a doll to be classified as "articulated," it must have one (or more) fully moveable, poseable body parts and in order for a body part or limb to articulate, it must contain an internal mechanism (such as a ball-jointed socket) that allows it to perform such a movement. Where each internal mechanism is located is known as an articulation joint, and where each articulation joint is located on the body is referred to as an articulation location. __TOC__ Non-Articulated Doll Definition Dolls that do not have articulated joints at articulation locations are referred to as "non-articulated dolls." These dolls cannot sit or stand on their own; they require help from an aid such as a prop or a doll stand. They are frequently shown lying down flat on their backs; sitting with their backs against something, or standing with the help of a doll stand (although some articulated dolls are also shown standing in doll stands if their limbs are loose, for example). Some cloth, non-articulated dolls (such as WEICHSTEHPUPPE dolls) can actually stand on their own if their hips contain enough stuffing to hold up the weight of their body and they are properly positioned to do so (see an example of this on the doll in photo #1). However, keep in mind that these dolls have cloth articulation locations; dolls that do not have actual articulation joints but can stand and pose with proper positioning, '''are still considered non-articulated dolls.' Additionally, some dolls will have vinyl limbs, designed and molded during the manufacturing process, that "appear" articulated but are not actually; these limbs are actually FIXED in place and do not move. For example, you will typically see "bent" elbows and knees on baby dolls (see photo #2); as there is no internal articulation mechanism located within, these articulation locations are FIXED in position. Non-Articulated Joints Every place where a doll could possibly move can be considered an ''articulation location. There are several places where a non-articulated doll could have an articulated joint; for example, the neck and or head, the shoulders, and the hips. Therefore, each non-articulated doll will have one type of "FIXED" joint, as described below, at each possible articulation location: *'FIXED - VINYL': Limbs/body parts can be either cloth or vinyl but each articulation joint location is made out of VINYL. Each vinyl joint that does not move/pose is considered "FIXED: VINYL" in position; these joints can be described as "rigid" or "hard" or "immoveable" or "not flexible." *'FIXED - CLOTH': Limbs/body parts can be either cloth or vinyl but each articulated joint location is made out of CLOTH. '''Each '''cloth joint that does not move/pose is considered "FIXED: CLOTH" in position; these joints can be described as being "floppy" or "flexible". Floppy Arms.jpg|Example of a doll with "floppy" arms. Non-Articulated Standing Weichstehpuppe Ex.png|Example of a doll with "flexible" limbs: legs contain enough stuffing to hold the body up. *'FLOPPY non-articulated joint location:' Dolls with "floppy" articulation locations do not have any stuffing within and so cannot lift their limb/body part at all. *'FLEXIBLE non-articulated joint location:' Dolls with "well-stuffed" articulation locations (depending on the amount of stuffing within) can, if posed correctly, allow a doll's limb/body part to "appear" to hold a slight pose or even permit them to stand on their own. For this reason, they are considered "flexible" (they can slightly hold a pose), but not "articulated" (as there is not an actual articulated joint within). **'IMPORTANT NOTE:' not all cloth articulation joints are non-articulated. There are some dolls with cloth joints that do have internal mechanisms that allow for articulation. These articulated dolls have internal wire armatures that allow for partial to full articulation. An example of these dolls are some breastplate dolls. Please see the article Articulated Dolls for more information on the subject of articulation. Non-Articulated Locations As mentioned earlier, non-articulated dolls typically have only 6 possible articulation joints/locations, whereas articulated dolls will have multiple possible articulation joints and locations. Each joint location then, will not have an internal mechanism that allows for articulation, which again, is defined as the full and independent movement and poseability of a limb/body part. '1. ARTICULATION JOINT: NECK/HEAD' NOTE: It can be difficult to tell if a neck is truly articulated. Some appear articulated (such as with an American-Girl style type neck), but in actuality, the head is only able to "manually rotate" within its cloth torso. Also, a neck may "appear" FIXED (all one, non-jointed piece) but actually be articulated as the internal mechanism is located within the head, which allows it to tilt/turn, etc. Articulation Location: NECK/HEAD *Neck is FIXED and does not articulate; head is FIXED and does not articulate. Head may manually rotate within a cloth doll torso but neck does not articulate. '2. ARTICULATION JOINT: FIXED SHOULDER' Articulation Location: FIXED ARM *If joint is vinyl, both arms will not move. *If joint is cloth, both arms will either be "floppy" (and lie flat against the body) or be "flexible" (arm can extend away from the body and move back and forth, but cannot maintain an extended, fixed pose). '3. ARTICULATION JOINT: FIXED HIP' Articulation Location: FIXED LEG *If joint is vinyl, both legs will not move. *If joint is cloth, both legs will either be "floppy" (doll can sit with help cannot stand at all) or "flexible" (doll can sit/stand with help or with proper positioning, and may be able to move leg slightly but cannot maintain an extended, independent fixed pose). Different Articulation Types Non-articulated dolls will only fall under the first category; however, the other articulation categories are included here as well for quick reference. For more information on Articulated Dolls, please click this link. 1. NON-Articulated Dolls #'NONE/NON-ARTICULATED: (0 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll cannot sit/stand unaided; no body part can independently articulate. Body parts may be sculpted bent (as with baby dolls' legs) vs. articulate. Shoulders and upper thighs are FIXED. Head may be FIXED or rotate only. Ex. Soft-bodied dolls/baby dolls will fit within this category. 2. Articulated Dolls #'PARTIAL ARTICULATION (2-3 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Either shoulders or hips will articulate= if only hips articulate, doll will sit/stand without help; if only shoulders articulate, doll cannot sit/stand unaided. Head may articulate; be fixed; or rotate only. Ex. Most dolls with a mixture of cloth and vinyl torsos will fit within this category. #'MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose; head may articulate or rotate only. Ex. Most AG-style body types will fit within this category. #'FULLY ARTICULATED (6+ JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips articulate; neck articulates. Additional body parts will articulate: waist; both elbows; both wrists; both knees; both ankles will move/pose if articulated. Dolls within this category are mostly vinyl however, a few types of cloth dolls will fully articulate. Ex. Happy Kidz and Nane Roskothen dolls (fully-articulated cloth doll) will fit within this category. How to Determine Articulation Type Gotz dolls are classified by both body type and articulation type. Additionally, some dolls will share the same facial mold but have different body types with different articulation joints and locations. How articulated a doll is can be determined by examining its specific body characteristics. This method of determining how articulated a doll is allows one to place it within a specific articulation category, known as an articulation type, and within its specific Gotz classification. Based upon similar articulation characteristics, dolls can be classified within the different articulation types To determine a doll's articulation type, each articulation joint is assigned a value of +1. Non-Articulated Dolls and Baby Dolls, since they do not have any articulation joints, will ALWAYS have a value of "0". But let's look at some examples anyways, to learn more about how to identify and classify the different articulation types: Example #1: This doll has 2 cloth shoulders and 2 cloth hips. Since these are not articulated, they cannot be assigned a value. Her neck appears articulated but will only rotate within her cloth torso; as it is non-articulated, it also then cannot be assigned a value. Since "0" or "no body part articulates" (has the ability to move/pose independently), she is a NON-ARTICULATED doll. Example #2: This doll has 2 "jointed" shoulders that articulate each arm; each shoulder is assigned a +1 value giving her a +2 shoulder value. Each hip is also "jointed" which articulates each leg; each leg is assigned a +1 value giving her a +2 hip value. As with Example #1 above: her neck is non-articulated (non-jointed) so it is not assigned a neck value. If you add up her articulation values, she has "4" articulated joints, which classifies her as a FULLY ARTICULATED doll. Example #3: The doll below has both shoulders that articulate each arm; each shoulder is assigned a +1 value giving her a +2 shoulder value. Each hip articulates each leg; each hip is assigned a +1 value giving her a +2 hip value. Her torso is also "jointed" and is assigned for a +1 torso value. She has an articulated neck which moves/poses the head and is assigned a +1 neck value. If you add up her articulation values (+2 +2 +1 +1), she has "6" articulated joints, which classifies her as a MULTI-ARTICULATED doll. Gotz has manufactured dolls for decades. This article is not meant to be comprehensive in scope on the subject of articulation, but rather, to act as a starting point for understanding and identifying articulated dolls vs. non-articulated dolls. As new information is catalogued, please know these definitions may be updated from time to time. If you have any additional information that is not listed here, please let us know! Category:Browse Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Learn How to Identify a Götz Doll Category:General Information